


Scandals and Sorrows

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Maximoff Twin Feels, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere is far too heavy and Pietro moves from where he had been hiding behind Clint.  “This is not about the interview, is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandals and Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Combining two prompts:
> 
> cabooseusmc said:  
> If you are still taking prompts, one where Pietro discusses what he had to do to take care of Wanda when they were on the streets (I.e. prostitution, running for hit men, gambling, whatever you like) to whatever degree you like, though I like Angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Prompt: Clint finds out that pietro was treated horribly at the orphanage (sorry I don't know if you like angst or not)
> 
> Please heed the warnings on this - keep yourselves safe.

Getting used to their phones going off in the middle of the night came hand in hand with being an Avenger. It didn't mean they had to like it though.

 

As Pietro's phone started to trill in that really annoying tone that Stark had reserved for official Avengers business, Clint groaned in frustration, hips stuttering as he resigned himself to having another perfectly pleasant evening ruined.

 

He had pulled out of Pietro's delectable ass, storing the whimper of loss that had fallen from his boyfriends mouth into his mind for later, before realising that his phone had remained silent.

 

“Fuck. Steve wants to see me.” Pietro was already up and out of bed, pulling on pants and a shirt (Clint's), fingers raking through his hair in an effort to make it look less obvious that he'd been interrupted mid-coitus. As Clint watches from his position on the bed, he knows it's a losing battle. Pietro looks wrecked, in the absolute best kind of way.

 

“It's probably about that interview yesterday. The one where you flipped off the interviewer.” Clint chuckles.

 

“Hey, he deserved it! Hinting that Wanda was not as good an Avenger because she's a woman. Besides, I was subtle.”

 

“Pietro, I've accused you of being many things but subtle definitely isn't one of them.”

 

Fully dressed but no more put together looking, Pietro bites at his lips nervously. “Is he going to be angry at me?”

 

Clint's heart melts. He knows how much Pietro respects Steve and the thought of Captain America being disappointed in him must be killing him. Besides, Clint had saw the raw footage from that interview. The guy had been a dick and deserved much more than a finger.

 

“You want me to come with?” Clint asked.

 

“I do not need a knight in shining armour. I can look after myself.” Clint has always thought that Pietro had the cutest pout and tonight's is no exception, although he can't help but bristle at Pietro's fierce independent streak showing through yet again.

 

“I didn't ask if you _needed_ me to come, I asked if you _wanted_ me there.”

 

“..Yes.”

 

With a quick kiss and a smile Clint is pulling on clothes. “Alright then.”

 

*

 

As they walk into Steve's office, Clint groans as he sees the gathered bodies. “Aw, come on Steve. The damn interviewer deserved it. Does this really warrant the whole management team?” he complains as he gestures to Maria and Tony.

 

The atmosphere is far too heavy and Pietro moves from where he had been hiding behind Clint. “This is not about the interview, is it?”

 

“No, son. I wish it was.” Steve sounds serious, too serious. “Clint? Maybe you should - - “

 

“No,” Pietro interrupts, squeezing a confused Clint's hand as he squares up to the room. “He may as well stay. I have a feeling everyone will know soon enough, yes?”

 

Steve nods sadly as Maria hands a tablet over to Pietro. It's open on some Sokovian news site and while Clint can't read what it says, he knows it can't be good from the way that Pietro's legs begin to buckle. Clint rushes to pull a chair towards him and Pietro crumples into it.

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Maria asks, earning a snort of disbelief from Pietro.

 

“Why do you think?” Clint's never heard Pietro's voice sound so bitter or defeated. Enough is enough.

 

“Does someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” he demands.

 

Pietro laughs, a sound completely devoid of humour and makes a gesturing movement at Steve, who clearly blanches at the though of telling Clint.

 

Tony sighs and steps forward with a tablet of his own, offering it to Clint. “This is the translated version of that article. Vision and F.R.I.D.A.Y caught the original and took it down as fast as they could, but not before a number of social media users had screen-capped or shared it. It's only a matter of time before it's picked up by more reputable sources.”

 

Clint bats the offered tablet away from him in annoyance. “I don't want to read some damn article. I want someone to tell me what this is all about! Pietro?” he kneels in front of his boyfriend, whose face is now buried in his hands. “Tell me. Please?”

 

Pietro heaves out a pained sigh as he raises his head to look at Clint. He looks absolutely wrecked, and not in the good way.

 

“Come on, Pietro. It can't be that b- - “

 

“I was a rent boy back in Sokovia.” The words feel like a punch in the stomach. “Before we joined up with SHIELD, or HYDRA I suppose. I sold myself for money, Clint. It _is_ that fucking bad.”

 

Clint doesn't know how to handle this. He can't..he just...how could Pietro not have told him this before? Before they...before he...he sits back on his heels, needing to put some space between them. He can't look at Pietro right now so he doesn't, turning pleading eyes to the others. “What's the plan?” he asks. Because they need to do something about this. They need to sort this. This can't..he can't..people shouldn't know about this, this is no-one else's business.

 

“Well first, we want to hear Pietro's side of things. What we do next will depend on that.” Steve pulls up another chair, setting it opposite Pietro, forcing Clint to move from where he's still kneeling on the floor. He does so gracelessly, still reeling from shock and leans himself against the farthest wall, needing the support.

 

Pietro looks so fucking young sitting in that chair. He's curled in on himself and Clint knows that he should be comforting him but he can't. Something's stopping him and he hates himself for it.

 

Pietro draws in a shaky breath before nodding miserably at Steve. “I did it so we could survive.” He pauses and turns desperate eyes on the room, clearly needing them to believe him, to know that he would never do this by choice. Steve nods in understanding and places a gentle hand on Pietro's shoulder in encouragement.

 

“We were ten years old when our parents died,” he continues after a beat, ignoring the uncomfortable cough from Tony. “A lot of orphans were created during the war. There was little room for all of us. The place we ended up was...there were four or five of us to a bed, no blankets enough to go around, very little food. One of the boys who was there with us, he died from the conditions. We were so scared.”

 

Clint can feel his eyes burning. He hates that Pietro and Wanda had lived through this. From the clenching of Maria's jaw and the wetness in Tony's eyes he can tell he's not the only one.

 

“Then, Sergei..one of the men who ran the place offered to help. An extra blanket, a second helping of food, if I....” Pietro trails off, oblivious to the crackling anger in the air as he drifted in memories. “I guess I never really stopped after that. Embrace your talents, right?” Pietro offers a weak smile to Steve, who has paled, hearing his own oft-repeated words of encouragement from training sessions used in such a foul context.

 

Clint can't listen to anymore of this. He pushes off the wall, the bookcase next to him clattering with the motion, drawing four sets of eyes to him. “I can't..I have to..I'm sorry” he stammers.

 

Pietro's eyes are sparkling with unshed tears as he hangs his head in acceptance. “I understand. You can go..I'm sorry.”

 

Clint can feel the icy glares of Tony, Steve and Maria on him. What? No! God, no. Did they think, did Pietro think that he meant he was leaving?

 

He's next to Pietro in a heartbeat, pulling him up from his chair and into his arms. “No, no. I'm not going anywhere. You were just a fucking kid, Pietro. You were a kid who had something horrible done to him. You are so incredibly brave to have survived that. You're..Jesus, you're a hero, kid.”

 

Pietro clings to him, silent tears soaking into his shirt. “We'll fix this.” Clint promises.

 

Steve's voice is thick with emotion as he agrees. “We're all with you on this. Every step of the way.”

 

“Hell, you won't believe the crap the press have published about me over the years.” Tony chips in, clearing his throat to rid it of any quiver. “You've got a long way to go if you want to beat me when it comes to scandals.”

 

Pietro makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob against Clint's neck and Clint offers Tony a grateful smile. They'll get through this.

 

“Wanda.” Pietro finally pulls back as he speaks his sister's name. “She doesn't know...I never told her, I couldn't. She should hear it from me.”

 

Clint's about to make the offer when Pietro asks “Will you come with me? I _need_ you there.”

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
